


Secret Vows

by Eastofthemoon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Life, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 10:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22714786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith and Allura get the idea they can just get married and have the actual wedding later. There is only one problem with their plan, they forgot to tell the others about it.
Relationships: Allura/Keith (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Secret Vows

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for Valentine's Day. So hope you all like it!

“Let’s get married. Right now.”

Keith glanced up from his book.

Allura’s eyes were narrowed and her arms crossed with the space mice clinging desperately to her shoulder as she hastily dashed into the room. 

Bemused, Keith raised an eyebrow as he reached down to scratch Kosmo who was snoring next to their bed. “Sure, but you can be the one to explain to Hunk why he didn’t get to make the wedding cake.”

“I’m serious,” Allura stated firmly as she sat next to him on the bed. “We’ve been engaged long enough. Let’s just go get the paperwork and get it over with.”

Keith sighed as he shut the book, set it aside and turned to look at her. “Okay, what happened? You seemed fine this morning when I talked to you.”

He had been returning with Acxa, Ezor, and Zethrid from their last Blade mission when he had called Allura from their ship. She had seemed a bit tired, but mostly relieved and happy to hear he was returning early.

Zethrid had teased Keith about being eager to get some ‘alone time’ with his girl. Which he had tried to ignore, but couldn’t prevent himself from blushing.

They had been dating for a few years now. Why did people seem to feel the need to tease him about it?

He landed on Altea, Coran had greeted him and explained that Allura was in a meeting with the Coalition but that he and Kosmo could just wait in her room until she was free. Keith had removed his gear, nibbled on the food that had been brought up for him, and had just gotten comfortable on the bed when Allura came storming in.

Allura leaned against him. “It’s not that bizarre to bring up, is it? We have talked about marriage before.”

“We have,” Keith said as Platt scurried to the plate of pink grapes and helped himself, “but we’re not even officially engaged yet.”

Granted, the other paladins had joked about how they already acted like an old married couple at this point in their relationship. Still, Allura was the Queen of Altea. Getting married out of the blue wasn’t exactly the most responsible thing to do.

“I suppose,” Allura sighed as she rested her head against his shoulder. “Sorry, I suppose it was rather sudden.” 

Kosmo yawned as he rolled onto his side and Keith removed his hand. “You still haven’t explained why.”

Allura huffed as she hugged her knees against her chest. “I overheard Councillor Zik. He wondered when I would ‘come to my senses’ and choose someone with a more ‘proper lineage’ to be my consort.”

Keith narrowed his eyes. He wanted to ask which ‘lineage’ they had been referring to, but it wasn’t hard to guess. Despite the last few years of him, the Blades, and the other Galra trying to repair the damage the empire had done, many still had bitter feelings towards his mother’s people.

Keith couldn’t blame them, but he knew it bothered Allura. It wasn’t the first time someone criticized Allura’s tastes in romantic partners.

“It’s just best to ignore it,” Keith replied as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

“I know,” she grumbled, “but the way he said it just made...what’s the Earth term? My ‘blood boil’. Then I imagined the look of horror on Zik’s face if I were to suddenly announce to him I had already married you and it just seemed so tempting.”

Keith narrowed his eyes and then laughed. “So, you want to get married out of spite?”

Allura gave a nervous smile. “Not very mature is it?”

“Maybe not,” Keith muttered as he grasped his chin, “but we could.”

Allura raised her head in surprise and the mice tilted their heads at him. “What?”

“We’ve talked about it enough times,” Keith said as he gently brushed Allura’s hair out of her face. “We could just sign the documents for it and just have it done.”

Allura raised an eyebrow. “We can’t just do that. People would expect a wedding-”

“Which we could do later when we feel like it,” Keith argued as he reached for a grape and tossed it into his mouth. “In the meantime, we could just actually be married and only those close to us will know about it.”

Allura opened her mouth in protest, but then slowly shut it as she quietly thought it over.

“We...could, couldn’t we?” she muttered as the mice looked at her with interest.

Keith crossed his arms. “Although, we would need a witness. At least Earth law says we do. I’m not familiar with Atlean marriage laws.”

They needed someone they trusted to keep a secret.

Far as he knew all the other former paladins were currently busy. Shiro and his husband were off on a mission on the Atlas, Lance was teaching at the Garrison, Hunk was on a diplomatic mission with Shay and Pidge. Even Acxa had gone off to debrief with Kolivan and Krolia.

They could ask Coran but Keith had a gut feeling he would try to talk them out of it and insist they held a proper wedding. 

Last he checked Zethrid and Ezor were free, but knowing those two, they would blackmail the newlyweds to keep their lips shut.

“On Altea we would require a witness,” Allura said slowly, “but the law states it only has to be a sentient being.” 

“And how would that help us?” Keith asked.

Allura smirked as she pointed downward. The mice all took a swift bow.

Keith blinked dumbly. “You want the mice to witness us?”

“They’re sentient and they’re available,” Allura said with a grin as she patted them. “They would be perfect.”

Keith shot the mice a dark look. “They’re also terrible at keeping secrets.”

“Who says?” Allura asked as the mice placed their paws over their hearts in offense.

“Pidge and Lance have told me several times,” Keith muttered. “Also, I recall it was them who first blabbed to you that I ‘liked’ you.”

Allura blushed but waved a hand. “Oh, but they have gotten so much better at it since then.”

“It was only two years ago,” Keith pointed out.

That had been an awkward time. Allura hadn’t dated anyone for over a year after she and Lance had broken up. He had kept debating if it was the proper time to reveal his true feelings, but decided it was best to keep them hidden. At least, he would have if the mice hadn’t overheard him talking to Hunk about the dilemma and then blabbed to Allura on the same day.

To the mice’s credit a month later he and Allura went on their first date. Still, Keith remained a little bitter about the mice’s loose lips removing his agency in the situation.

Allura narrowed her eyes. “If we are serious about doing this tonight they are our only option.”

Keith frowned as he glanced at the mice who blinked innocent big eyes at them.

His gut said not to trust them, but Keith couldn’t deny there was great appeal to him and Allura quietly getting married with as little attention as possible. They would have to have an actual wedding later, but them already being married for some time would remove a lot of the pressure.

Keith sighed and shut his eyes. “I’m probably going to regret this, but let’s do it.”

Allura’s eyes widened as she held a hand over her mouth as if it had just dawned on her what they were doing. “We’re really going to do this?”

Keith’s gently smiled as he held her hand. “Yes, but only if you want to. I’m just as happy waiting until you’re ready.” He pulled her into a hug. “I am ready to spend the rest of my life with you.”

Allura blushed, and then silently they kissed for a long moment. Once they were done, Allura leaned against him and nodded. “Yes, let’s do this.” She frowned. “Although, the others might be a tad upset we jumped into this without informing them first.”

“They’ll get over it,” Keith replied. “We’re supposed to meet with them in two days, so we can just mention it then.”

Allura nodded in agreement before she went to kiss Keith on the cheek and got up to collect the paperwork. Keith smiled.

The others will probably be a bit cranky, but it’s not like we plan to keep it secret from them for long.

Two Months Later..

Keith huffed as he entered Allura’s study. His wife jumped and nearly dropped the documents she had been reading.

She glanced up slightly annoyed, but then grew concerned upon seeing the anxious expression on his face.

“Darling? Are you alright?” Allura asked as she rose. “Did something happen?”

Keith pulled down his hood as he grasped Allura by her shoulders. “We forgot to tell them!”

Allura blinked as she tilted her head. “Tell who what?”

Keith resisted the urge to bang his head against the wall. “We forgot to tell the guys that we got married.”

“What?” Allura replied as she crossed her arms. “What are you talking about? We told them…”

She trailed off. Keith held his breath as her eyes widened and she reached the same realization that he had just an hour ago.

“Oh, quiznack we forgot,” she gasped. “How could we forget?!”

Keith held up a finger. “We had that emergency with those space pirates trying to kidnap the Olkari diplomats.”

That had been total chaos and once the mission had been over it hardly felt like the best time to reveal their sudden marriage.

“Right, yes,” Allura murmured. “We then decided to do it a few days later but then-”

“I got called away with the Blades to assist Otera with that volcanic explosion while you had to go with Romelle to ease tensions with the Vraits and the Stixas,” Keith finished.

Allura groaned as she buried her face in her hands. “We then decided to tell them later but we never did, did we?”

Keith shook his head. “I only realized it today after the Blades meeting on the Atlas when Shiro and Curtis asked me if we had ever talked about marriage.”

Keith had almost responded in confusion until it suddenly dawned on him that they never had told everyone. He had made a hasty excuse and high tailed it back to Altea as fast as he could.

Allura cringed as she rubbed her eyes. “I can’t believe we forgot.”

“We have to tell them as soon as possible,” Keith replied.

“Agreed,” Allura sighed as she sat back in the chair. “They might be upset we took this long.”

“Yeah,” Keith said as he pulled up a chair and rubbed her shoulder. “Although, there’s one good thing about all of this.”

Allura frowned as she raised her head at him. “And what would that be?”

“Us forgetting to tell them kind of means us being married feels natural,” Keith replied with a sly smile. “I mean, we still feel the same as we did before and I like that?” He rubbed his neck. “I don’t know if that makes any sense.”

Allura’s eyes softened as she cupped his face and leaned in for a kiss. “No, it does. I will say the only difference is that it’s a nice comfort to know we’ve committed ourselves officially to each other.” 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and Keith couldn’t resist pressing his forehead against hers. 

“It’s nice to know I have my ‘wife’ to come home to,” Keith replied softly.

“It’s nice to know my ‘husband’ will stand beside me no matter what happens,” Allura replied.

Keith took her hand and kissed it. “Always. I love you.”

“And I love you,” she whispered.

They sat in a moment of silence until Allura sighed. “Now, we should make a plan before we forget to tell our friends again.”

“Tomorrow,” Keith stated definitely. “We’re supposed to go to Earth to see Pidge’s new robot designs.”

“Your mother won’t be there though,” Allura said with a frown. “She is still away with Kolivan on New Daibazaal.”

“Can’t be helped,” Keith said with a shrug. “I’ll give her a call after the meeting.”

Allura nodded as she leaned against him. “So, how do you think everyone will react?”

“Not sure, but we’ll face it together,” Keith said and then frowned. “Although, Hunk will probably immediately start planning the menu for the actual wedding.”

“Right, Earth culture has those ‘wedding cakes’,” Allura muttered.

Keith chuckled. “We don’t have to have one though.”

“But I want one,” Allura insisted. “At least one like the one Hunk baked for Shiro and Curtis’s wedding. It was delicious.”

“I’m sure we can arrange something,” Keith said as he rested his chin on top of her head. “I’m already married to you, so I got what I wanted out of the wedding.”

Allura smiled as he shut her eyes and they grasped each other’s hand, neither refusing to let go.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The meeting went by quicker than expected. Pidge showed the group her blueprints for her latest line of robots and quickly and eagerly explained how they would work.

“Are you certain they’re not going to blow up like last time?” Lance asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pidge sighed. “It didn’t blow up, it had a malfunction.”

“I don’t know much about robotics,” Romelle voiced, “but I assumed robotics aren’t supposed to spew sparks and then fall apart.”

“Fairly certain that counts as blowing up,” Lance remarked dryly.

Coran tugged at his chin. “Well, according to King Alfor it only counted an as explosion if fire was involved and..oh wait it did set the kitchen on fire didn’t it?”

Pidge shot a glare as Shiro gave an uneasy smile. “I’m sure it’ll be fine,” he said as he glanced to his watch. “I have to meet Iverson in a bit so perhaps we should wrap this up.”

Keith cast a sideway glanced to Allura and his wife responded with a subtle nod. Under the table he reached for her hand as he cleared his throat.

“Um.., actually would you all mind staying an extra minute,” Keith spoke. “There’s something Allura and I need to tell you guys.”

The group became still. Pidge raised an eyebrow, Romelle and Hunk looked to each other as Shiro straightened his posture. Lance chewed his bottom lip as he gave a hasty smile.

“Um, well, truth be told I’m in a rush,” Lance said as he rose. “So, maybe this can wait until exactly next week. Like next Thursday-”

“No, it can’t,” Allura said firmly as she raised her head. “It’s something that we can’t let be delayed any longer.”

“And what would that be exactly?” Shiro asked gently.

Keith gave Allura’s hand a squeeze. “The thing is, Allura and I are officially married. We signed the paperwork two months ago.”

Keith held his breath as his grip on Allura’s hand tightened.

He and his wife expected surprised yells from Lance and Hunk, Romelle demanding to know when exactly this happened, Shiro staring in shock and both Coran and Pidge both shouting why they didn’t say so sooner.

Instead dead silence fell over the room. No one uttered a single word. After a long moment of stillness, Pidge was the first to move as she smirked, looked over to Lance and held up her palm. 

“Alright, I win,” she told him. “Pay up.”

Lance growled as he flopped back into the chair. “Man, couldn’t you two have held off another week?! I was so close to winning!”

Keith blinked. “What?”

Hunk gave a sigh. “Least you didn’t lose after only two weeks.” He pointed to Allura. “You two REALLY need to keep a better track of time.”

“Believe me it’s a miracle if I can remind them both to sit down and actually eat,” Romelle mumbled darkly. 

“Wait, a tic!” Allura cried as she stood up and pointed at them. “D-did you all know?”

“I’m afraid so,” Coran said with a shrug. 

“B-but how? When?” Keith demanded. 

He knew he was bad at lying, but he thought he did a decent job keeping his trap shut about this.

“The mice,” Pidge said as she gestured to them. “Word of the wise, they’re cute but are super lousy at keeping secrets.”

Allura’s mouth dropped. “But..that’s not possible. Only I can actually speak to them thanks to my physic link with them.”

“YYyeeaahhh,” Hunk said as he sucked the air through his teeth, “but they are REALLY good at charades. It didn’t take us long to figure out what they were trying to say.”

The mice nodded, but then froze as Allura shot a glare.

“I see,” Allura said briskly as Keith patted her shoulder.

“So, let me get this straight,” Keith asked. “The mice, used charades, to tell you we were married and then you all took bets on when we would actually tell you guys.”

“Pretty much,” Shiro said as he raised his hand. “For the record, it was Lance’s idea and I took no part in it.”

Keith raised a suspicious eyebrow. “So why did you ask me about when we would actually get married if it wasn’t related to the bet?”

“Because it has been two months already and it was getting ridiculous,” Shiro said.

“Hold it, if Shiro nudged him then it doesn’t count,” Lance said as he frowned.

“You’re just saying that because me and Krolia won,” Pidge smirked.

Keith choked. “My mom was in on this too?!”

“Yeah, I should call her to let her know we get to split the pot,” Pidge said as he brought out her tablet. “Kolivan will be cranky though. He and Lance bet the same date.”

“Oh my god,” Keith grumbled as he buried his face into his hands. “I don’t believe this.”

Allura sighed as she patted his head. “The bright side dear is that at least they’re not angry with us.”

Keith sighed but gave a nod. That was true. 

He glanced up and saw Allura offered a small smile and he found himself smiling in return. At least now the people they truly cared about the most knew they were together. He looked over to the group and rubbed his neck.

“Sorry it took so long to tell you all,” he replied.

“It’s fine, dude,” Hunk said as he brought out a notebook. “With that said, I already have ideas on what to do for your wedding menu.”

“You know we don’t have a date for the actual wedding yet,” Allura said.

“Hey, you can never start these things too early,” Hunk said as he twirled his pen. “Shiro will back me up here.”

“He’s not wrong,” Shiro said as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

“In the meantime,” Lance declared as he clapped his hands, “clearly we’ll need to start taking bets on when they’ll be having kids.”

Pidge snapped her fingers. “50 gac on Allura already being pregnant.”

“Oooh, I’ll jump in with Pidge on that,” Romelle cried.

Allura blushed as Keith glared. “You’re going to have to live long enough to collect.”


End file.
